Data storage systems often include reading and writing components that read data from, and write data to, a storage medium. In some storage systems, the reading and writing components and the storage medium move relative to one another. In those systems, the relative position of the reading and writing components, relative to the storage medium, is sensed and used to determine whether the reading and writing components are at a desired position relative to the storage medium, in order to accurately read and write desired data.
Data storage systems are also often subjected to significant amounts of vibration, acceleration, or other disturbances. These disturbances can rotate a data storage system about its center in an x-y plane, and this is referred to as rotary vibration. In addition, the disturbances can shift the data storage system linearly along the x or y axis, respectively, and this is referred to as linear vibration.
In order to sense various disturbances that can occur in data storage systems, some data storage systems have included two acceleration sensors (or accelerometers) that are mounted on the corners of a printed circuit board assembly that is used in controlling the data storage system. Signals generated by the two accelerometers can be subtracted from one another in order to measure rotary vibration disturbances in the data storage system. However, in order for this to be done, it is important that the gain of each sensor is substantially equal to the gain of the other sensor, and the axis of rotation of the structure on which the sensors are mounted is centered between the two sensors. In addition, it is important that the sensing axes of the two sensors be closely aligned to one another, in order to obtain an accurate signal reflecting disturbances on the data storage system. Accurately sensing and compensating for disturbances can be difficult.
Aspects of the present disclosure address these and/or other problems.